poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Transformers
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Transformers is a new movie. Summery Thomas, Ryan, Crash and their friends travel to Mission City where they meet Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and the Autobots. When the evil Decepticons along with Ryvine arrive looking for the AllSpark, it's up to our heroes to defeat them. Plot Prologue: Optimus' narration Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots narrates the collapse of the Transformers' home world, Cybertron. It was rendered uninhabitable by war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, are searching for the AllSpark so they could use it to take over the universe. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war. Megatron managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eyeglasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the AllSpark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the AllSpark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse engineering. Present day In the present day, Blackout, a Decepticon, attacks a U.S. military base in Qatar in order to find the location of Megatron (whom Ryvine, his sister, Evil Sunset Shimmer, Evil Trixie, Hawk Moth, Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Devious Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Princess Dark Matter, Princess Chaos, Evil Discord and Oogie Boogie are working for) and the AllSpark. He tries to hack into the files of the computer base but is stopped when the base commander cuts the computer hard lines. While Blackout destroys the rest of the base, Scorponok pursues a small group of survivors, led by Captain William Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps, who have photographic evidence of the robots. Scorponok is forced to retreat when his tail is damaged by air support. Diesel 10 is disgusted by the failure. Sam's presentation/buying Bumblebee/Sam meets Ryan and the gang Kung Fu training Meanwhile, in Mission City, a teenager named Sam Witwicky gives his presentation on his great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky. He is given a solid B-, and convinces the teacher to give him an A-. He meets his father, who takes him to a car place where he is going to buy a used car. They meet with the owner of the shop whose name is Bobby B. The car dealer takes them to the used cars section. Trivia * * * * *will work for * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Optimus' narration *Present day *Sam's presentation/buying Bumblebee/Sam meets Ryan and the gang *The gang meets Bumblebee/Meeting the Autobots * * * * * * * * *Megatron's death * *Ending Songs * * *Kung Fu Fighting * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series Category:Non-Disney crossovers